The present invention disclosed herein relates to a transistor, and more particularly, to a transistor for a display device or a transistor for an image sensor device.
Transistors are being widely used for many purposes in various electronic equipments. For example, transistors may be used for switching devices, driving devices, and photo sensing devices. Furthermore, the transistors may be used as components of various electronic circuits.
When such a display device includes a transistor formed of amorphous silicon, the display device may be easily fabricated. However, the display device may be deteriorated in performance. When such a display device includes a transistor formed of polysilicon, the display device may have superior performance. However, the display device may be complicated in fabrication process.